


We've Had Enough

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Chad drops by for a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“Chad, what the fuck are you doing in my house?!”

 

 

“Hey jenny-boy, how are you? And according to the lease on this house, it’s not yours, it’s my buddy Jay’s so I have as much right as you do to be here.”

 

 

“I even changed the locks…”

 

 

“Which hurt my feelings immensely. So, have you and Jay hooked up yet?”

 

 

This caused Jensen to drop all of the items he carried in the house and his jaw to reach the floor. “What the deuce? What gave you that idea?”

 

 

“Oh come on, man! It’s only that obvious. Even Mike and Tom have noticed it and you know how blind they are…but anyway, you want me to set you up or something? I mean it’s the least I can do…”

 

 

Jensen deadpanned has Chad continued to speak.

 

 

“…’cause I make your life miserable every time I come up here, so instead of waiting for Karma to kick my ass, I decided to help you out.”

 

 

Jensen’s green eyes widened as Chad went off on a tangent talking about how all of His friends, along with Jay’s were getting annoyed with the fact that they were tiptoeing around each other.

 

 

“…C’mon Jenny, we’ve had enough! Just go after him!”

 

 

Chad looked at him expectantly.

 

 

“I need alcohol for this conversation.”

 

 

“You go Jenny, you get that liquid courage. Then you can admit your feelings and then I can get the hell outta here.”

 

 

“Okay, okay. Fine! You want me to admit it? Here’s your confession. I love Jared, like ridiculously. You happy?”

 

 

Chad smiled.

 

 

“Why, yes I am.”

 

 

Jensen squeaked at the appearance of Jared and promptly passed out. 

 

 

“Thanks Chad!”

 

 

“Mhm. Now wake him up and persuade him to have your babies. I’m going to go before I’m blinded by you’re gayness.”

 

 

Jared just smiled as the front door shut.


End file.
